Le Double du Diable
by Light-Mily
Summary: Le jeune comte Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une lettre de la Reine afin qu'il s'occupe d'une mystérieuse affaire. Cependant, il doit collaborer avec le "Chat de la Reine", qui semble bien connaitre le Diable de majordome, et l'inverse n'est que trop vrai...
1. Quand le Chat et le Chien de la Reine se

Chapitre 1 : Quand le Chat et le Chien de la Reine se rencontrent…

La pluie battante résonnait dans la Grande salle. Quelques couinements de rats se faisaient entendre de-ci, de-là sur le plancher grinçant. Enfermé dans la pénombre, le regard vide fixant un point au loin à travers les barreaux, un jeune garçon tremblait. De froid ou bien de peur, on ne saurait dire… Seul dans sa cage, il attendait. Il attendait que son tour arrive. Un rideau de velours se leva : une scène. Un homme s'approcha de lui : "Petite marionnette rien qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi… Petite marionnette rien qu'à moi, My Fair Lady". L'homme afficha un sourire inquiétant. Il tendit un bras et sortit le garçon de sa prison, l'emportant à une mort certaine…

Quelques rayons traversaient le long rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre. Un homme rentra dans la chambre et les ouvrit d'un geste vif.

"- Bonjour, monsieur. Il est l'heure de vous lever.

- Mmmpf…"

Le jeune garçon remua légèrement dans le lit, puis finit par s'assoir sur le bord, frottant ses yeux agressés par la lumière.

"- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un thé Yunnan accompagné de scones. Le tout vous est servi dans le service en faïence provenant de France, arrivé il y a quelques jours.

- Bien."

L'homme, qui n'était autre que le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, servi une tasse de thé et la tendit à son jeune maître, le comte Ciel Phantomhive. Il prit le journal posé sur un plateau et bu une gorgée de thé.

"- Voici le programme d'aujourd'hui : Mrs Arletta viendra à 10h pour votre leçon de violon, puis vous devez déjeuner chez le comte Chester concernant l'exportation de vos produits en Inde, enfin vous…

- Monsieur Sebastian, c'est terrible !"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et une jeune domestique déboula dans la pièce. Elle était suivie par deux autres hommes.

"- Que se passe-t-il encore, May Linn ? Dit Sebastian d'un ton désespéré.

- Il… Il y en a partout !

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

- Elles sont revenues, encore plus nombreuses !

- Ah, j'ai compris… Les souris ?"

Les trois domestiques acquiescèrent en même temps d'un signe de tête.

"- J'ai bien essayé de les exterminer avec ma spécialité "Mixture mortelle pour les souris" mais elles sont malignes, ces bestioles ! Fit Bard, le cuistot du manoir, en se grattant la tête.

- Moi j'ai ressorti mes tapettes, et j'y ai même rajouté de gros morceaux de fromage, mais rien n'y faire ! s'exclama May Linn, la seule femme de chambre des Phantomhive.

- Et toi Finnian, qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Sebastian au jeune jardinier.

- Moi ? Et bien… J'ai ramené encore plus de chats que la dernière fois…

- Ce n'est pas possible… Soupira le majordome. Je crois que vous allez devoir rester un petit moment dans votre chambre, Monsieur. Juste le temps que je règle ce petit détail.

- Fais vite".

Ciel bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse de thé et tourna une page du journal qu'il lisait, tandis que tous les domestiques du manoir sortaient. En effet, Ciel Phantomhive est allergique aux félins. Alors un manoir rempli de chats… Ce fut dans le grand hall d'entrée que les dernières souris furent attrapées par Sebastian, seulement une demi-heure après que les domestiques l'eut annoncé de l'invasion. Au même moment, une lettre arriva. Cette lettre, Sebastian connaissait bien son expéditeur. Il en avait vu des semblables une multitude de fois, frappées du même sceau royal. C'est pourquoi, sans hésiter, il laissa Bard, May Linn et Finnian s'occuper du reste et monta voir son jeune maître.

"- Monsieur, une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous… Une lettre de la Reine.

- De la Reine ?"

Ciel, encore vêtu de sa chemise de nuit, se saisit de la lettre que Sebastian venait d'ouvrir.

"_Mon cher petit,_

_Récemment ont lieu des enlèvements, suivis de meurtres d'enfants. Bien que la police ait déployé bon nombre d'agents sur cette affaire, elle reste un mystère irrésoluble. Le chagrin que me cause la perte de ces enfants d'Angleterre s'accroît au fil des jours. Je vous charge de trouver le ou les coupables de ces atrocités afin de rendre justice aux familles de ces innocentes victimes._

_Cependant, j'estime que vous aurez besoin de l'aide du Chat de la Reine. A cet effet, voici deux invitations au bal de ce soir chez la Marquise de Midford. Vous pourrez y rencontrer le Chat de la Reine._

_Victoria_"

"Le Chat de la Reine… ?" Pensa Ciel. D'un coup, pris d'un sursaut, il relu un passage de la lettre.

"- L-la Marquise de Midford ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? Votre visage est pâle. Vous sentez-vous bien ?"

Ciel posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet.

"-Ce soir nous irons au bal organisé chez ma tante…

- Tiens donc ! Vous avez changé d'avis finalement ?

- C'est sur ordre de la Reine ! Non pas par plaisir que je vais y aller ! Rétorqua le jeune maître, le visage rouge d'embarras.

- Et dire que vous aviez jeté toutes les invitations que Mademoiselle Elisabeth vous avait envoyées depuis plusieurs semaines ; mais quand la Reine vous en donne l'ordre, vous y allez… Quelle ironie ! Fit le majordome d'un ton amusé.

- Ca suffit Sebastian ! Maintenant, habille-moi. C'est un ordre !

- Bien monsieur".

Et le diable de majordome s'exécuta.

Le soir, chez la Marquise de Midford, le bal battait son plein. De nombreux représentant de la Haute étaient présent et, bien évidemment, le comte de Phantomhive n'échappait pas à la règle. Il était resté près de l'entrée de la salle, accompagné de Sebastian. Il portait l'ensemble bleu qu'Elisabeth lui avait offert pendant l'une de ses visites au manoir. Quant au domestique, il resta fidèle à lui-même et portait son costume noir. Le visage du jeune Ciel témoignait tout son mécontentement de se trouver à ce bal.

"- Vous devriez sourire un peu, monsieur. Vous faites fuir les invités…

- Ha ha, très drôle Sebastian.

- Ce n'était pas une blague monsieur…"

En effet, Ciel tourna la tête et quelques invités le regardaient d'un air apeuré tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Un cri perçant vient rompre cette atmosphère pesante. "Ciel ! Tu es venu !". Une jeune demoiselle, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, se jeta dans les bras du comte.

"- Comme je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir !

- Moi aussi, Lizzy. Moi aussi…

- Et tu as mis les beaux vêtements que je t'avais offerts. Tu es vraiment trop mignon !

- Euh… Oui.

- Et bien puisque tu es là, viens danser avec moi !

- Quoi ? Euh désolé, mais je…

- Pas de chichi ! En plus Maman a fait venir une chanteuse renommée exprès pour ce soir, alors autant en profiter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, chuchota discrètement Sebastian, je m'occupe de retrouver le "Chat de la Reine".

- D'acco… Aah !"

Elisabeth traina Ciel sur la piste, dont la dernière chanson venait de se terminer. Sebastian balaya du regard l'immense salle remplie des convives. Une personne annonça, comme l'avait signalé Elisabeth, la venue d'une cantatrice renommée. Par curiosité, Sebastian tourna la tête : la jeune femme devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans et portait un loup qui couvrait ses yeux. Des chœurs s'étaient regroupés derrière la jeune chanteuse, qui entama une chanson sombre mais entrainante, pareil à un opéra. Le majordome se rappela vaguement de la longue chevelure brune aux reflets cuivrés qu'arborait la cantatrice. Et sa voix… Ce chant obscur interprété par une voix angélique le ramena à la réalité, et à l'identité de la jeune femme. Le diable de majordome esquissa un sourire. "Qui l'eut cru que je "la" trouverais ici…" chuchota-il.

Une fois la dernière note achevée, tous les danseurs et spectateurs applaudirent, et la jeune chanteuse s'éclipsa. Ciel s'approcha alors de son fidèle serviteur.

"- Vous revoilà monsieur ?

- J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Lizzy pour un instant… Alors ? As-tu trouvé qui était le "Chat de la Reine" ?

- Et bien, j'ai peut-être ma petite idée sur la question mais…

- Excusez-moi, Comte Phantomhive ?"

Un domestique du manoir des Midford s'était approché du jeune comte.

"- Oui, c'est bien moi. Que voulez-vous ?

- Quelqu'un vous demande.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Du "Chat de la Reine".

- …Très bien".

Le domestique s'inclina et demanda à Ciel de le suivre, accompagné de Sebastian. Il les fit contourner la piste de danse et les conduisit dans un petit salon, au calme. La pièce était parsemée de rideaux et de coussins en velours rouge, très chaleureux. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée. Sur une petite table basse, un service à thé pour trois personnes était dressé. Une personne se tenait devant une large fenêtre, de dos. La lueur du feu faisait miroiter les reflets cuivrés de sa chevelure brune. Elle posa le loup qu'elle portait sur le bord de la fenêtre, et se tourna vers le Chien de garde de la Reine.

"- Comte Phantomhive, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle accompagné d'une révérence. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Liliana Sinclaire, cantatrice renommée et servante de la Royauté sous le nom de "Chat de la Reine".

- Je me disais bien que ta venue n'était pas fortuite, "Liliana"" fit le majordome.

Liliana esquissa un sourire et leur proposa de s'installer. Ses yeux bruns, virant à l'ambré, fixèrent le jeune comte. Elle servit du thé.

"- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi la Reine veux nous voir sur cette affaire, tous les deux ?

- C'est une possibilité, répondit Ciel.

- Et bien je n'en connais pas la réponse moi-même, fit-elle en portant une cuillère à sa bouche d'un air innocent. Mais je me réjouis d'avance de collaborer avec vous, mon cher !

- Moi de même" dit-il sinistrement.

Liliana lui tendit une tasse de thé que Ciel ne peut refuser.


	2. Quand le Chat amuse le Chien de la Reine

Chapitre 2 : Quand le Chat amuse le Chien de la Reine.

Dans le petit salon, les trois convives s'observaient. D'une part, le jeune comte examinait celle qui allait "l'aider" dans la mission que la Reine Victoria lui avait confiée le matin même. Ce jeune garçon, à l'apparence frêle et désuète, fixait de son œil bleuté la jeune femme, l'air innocent mais dont les courbes du corps semblaient crier le contraire. Quant à cette dernière, son regard ambré regardait furtivement le domestique du jeune comte, dont le sourire en coin affichait l'expression d'une pensée malicieuse dont il avait le secret.

"- Alors, que savez-vous de cette affaire ? fit sèchement Ciel.

- De ce que j'ai pu lire dans les journaux, des enfants disparaissent mystérieusement puis réapparaissent, tout aussi mystérieusement quelques jours plus tard, morts" dit Liliana en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Exaspéré, le jeune comte se leva et se dirigea vers la seule porte du petit salon.

"- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi vous allez pouvoir m'aider. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de ne pas rester dans mes pattes concernant cette affaire.

- Que vous êtes dur avec moi, Comte !

- C'est vrai, monsieur. Vous ne souhaitez pas savoir pourquoi la Reine porte-elle autant d'intérêt à ce qu'elle soit avec nous ?" Demanda Sebastian, affichant toujours ce sourire plein de malice.

La remarque du majordome piqua la curiosité du jeune garçon, qui vint se rassoir sur le sofa. Il posa son haut-de-forme près de lui, tandis qu'un petit rictus émanait de ses lèvres enfantines.

"- Soit. Alors que dites-vous de jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ?

- Un jeu ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! acquiesça la cantatrice. Et de quel jeu s'agit-il ?

- Pouvez-vous venir demain à mon manoir ? Je crains que la Duchesse de Midford apprécie que l'on joue à ce jeu chez elle.

- Très bien".

Sur ces mots, Sebastian tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était indiquée l'adresse du manoir des Phantomhive. Le jeune comte se leva, remit son haut-de-forme sur ses cheveux fins et lisses, et tourna les talons. Son majordome prit congé auprès de la mystérieuse Liliana, qui ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux. Enfin, la jeune femme resta seule dans la pièce tiédie par le feu de cheminée.

"Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis tout ce temps, mon cher diable !".

Le lendemain matin, comme chaque matin, Sebastian apporta le petit déjeuner dans la chambre de Ciel, accompagné du journal et d'une bonne tasse de thé. Puis il habilla le jeune maître : une chemise blanche, surmontée d'une veste vert olive et d'un short long de la même couleur, et un nœud de couleur noir entourait son cou fin. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une diligence s'arrêta devant le manoir. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge sombre sonna à la porte. Ce fut May Linn qui ouvrit à la demoiselle. C'était Liliana. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux et doux à la jeune femme de chambre, qui ne put, pour on ne sait quelles raisons, rougir devant elle.

"- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Liliana Sinclaire et j'ai rendez-vous avec le Comte de Phantomhive à dix heures.

- B-bien, je vais le prévenir tout de suite ! Euh… Suivez-moi je vous prie".

La bonne fit entrer la jeune femme dans le Hall du manoir, puis alla l'installer dans le salon où tous les invités du Comte attendaient le jeune garçon. Elle patienta pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Seul le bruit régulier du pendule de la grande horloge en chêne verni transcendait le vide de l'attente. Dans son bureau, assis face à la grande fenêtre donnant dans le jardin, Ciel esquissa un sourire narquois. "C'est bon, libère-le". Le majordome noir acquiesça et sorti de la pièce.

Du côté de Liliana, un énorme bruit se fit entendre au dehors. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui s'y passait : un chien au pelage entre le gris et le blanc poursuivait deux des domestiques dans le jardin. Cela aurait pu être naturel… Mais le chien en question devait bien mesurer 3 mètres de haut, et il crachait des germes de flammes de sa gueule ! A la fois surprise et intriguée, Liliana sorti en trombe de la salle et dévala les escaliers pour accéder au jardin. "Le jeu va enfin pouvoir commencer !" se réjouissait le Comte de Phantomhive, en portant une tasse à ses lèvres.

En bas, la jeune Liliana avait relevé un peu sa robe pour pouvoir courir plus aisément. Elle alla à la rencontre des domestiques, qui s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée.

"- Courrez mademoiselle !

- Mettez-vous à l'abri !"

Ils passèrent en trombe à côté d'elle, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière eux. Liliana, quant à elle, resta planté au milieu du chemin. La silhouette de Pluton se faisait de plus en plus proche et menaçante.

"- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire… Se demanda Ciel.

- Vous pourriez être surpris de tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire, monsieur.

- Et bien, si elle est aussi intéressante que tu sembles l'insinuer…"

Pluton était à 15 mètres environ de la cantatrice.

"- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, ne restez pas là ! cria Bardroy.

- Dépêchez-vous !" fit May Linn.

Pluton était à 8 mètres.

"Ho ! Ho ! Ho!" rit Monsieur Tanaka, une tasse de thé japonaise à la main.

Pluton était à 2 mètres de la jeune Liliana, quand elle leva une main vers lui : "Stop !". Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles ambrés plongeant dans les yeux rubis du Gardien des Enfers. Il s'arrêta. "Maintenant, assis!". Pluton obéit, à la surprise générale des domestiques et de Ciel.

"- Et bien ! Si je m'y attendais, à ça…

- Je vous avais bien prévenu, monsieur : vous pourriez être surpris de tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

- Dis-moi, Sebastian… est-ce qu'elle est comme toi ?

- Ah ça, s'amusa le majordome, si seulement je le savais…"

En bas, la jeune femme caressait les doux poils grisâtres du canidé. Elle jeta un petit regard à Sebastian, accompagné d'un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Liliana fut conduite dans le bureau de Ciel. Une fois la porte de la pièce fermée, elle fut invitée à s'assoir. La pièce, comme toutes les autres, était bien espacée. Une bibliothèque couvrait un des murs, l'autre partie de la salle étant consacrée à l'accueil des visiteurs. Derrière son grand bureau verni, Ciel finissait son thé. Sebastian coupa deux parts d'une succulente Charlotte aux fruits de saisons, accompagnée de sa chantilly maison, et les posa sur la table basse.

"- Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi inutile qu'il n'y paraît, finalement.

- J'espère que cela vous a plu, cher comte ?

- C'était… intéressant".

Elle porta un morceau de gâteau à sa bouche.

"-Ne soyez pas si méfiant envers moi, voyons ! Je ne vais pas vous mordre, enfin…

- Je reconnais que vous semblez posséder des capacités "spéciales" Mlle Sinclaire, coupa Ciel, mais je ne peux me permettre de mêler une personne comme vous dans mes affaires.

- "Vos" affaires ? s'amusa Liliana. Mais quel enfant capricieux ! Comme je te plains, mon cher, fit-elle en s'adressant à Sebastian. Toi, réduit en un simple "Diable de majordome"…

- Quelle délicatesse, Liliana, répondit le majordome.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

Sous l'air à la fois surpris et impatient du jeune garçon, Sebastian s'expliqua :

"- Monsieur, vous avez devant vous la seule femme adepte de la religion Wicca, une "Diseuse de sorts"…

- Une sorcière" explicita la concernée.

Ciel avala de travers ce qui lui restait de thé. Sebastian lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

"- Cela vous surprend-t-il à ce point, Comte de Phantomhive, de vous trouver dans la même pièce qu'une femme de mon "espèce" ?

- Et bien, je..."

Liliana posa l'assiette vide sur la petite table et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans l'œil d'un bleu profond de Ciel. Son regard avait radicalement changé. Il était devenu bien plus sérieux, et froid.

"- Sachez que cela ne me convient pas le moins du monde de travailler avec vous, un simple gosse bon qu'à vendre son âme par pure vengeance... Mais les ordres de la Reines sont indiscutables. Alors essayons de trouver un terrain d'entente et résolvons cette affaire rapidement.

- Quelle preuve de magnanimité ! C'est étonnant venant de toi, ironisa le majordome.

- Il t'a bien dressé à ce que je vois. Et il t'a aussi donné un petit sobriquet ?

- Sebastian Michaelis".

Ses yeux se radoucirent, et un léger sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage. Elle sortit un morceau de papier et un crayon de sa pochette, écrivit quelque chose et tendit la feuille à Ciel.

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à me contactez quand vous aurez une piste, ou n'importe quoi, même un soupçon.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit Sebastian en la guidant vers la porte.

- Attendez !"

Le jeune garçon se tenait au milieu de la salle. Il approcha d'un pas décidé vers Liliana et la gifla sèchement. Il avait beau lui arriver au niveau de sa poitrine bien formée, il n'avait eu aucun mal à rendre sa joue droite brûlante et rougie par son geste.

"Vous pensez vous en tirer comme ça ? Cracher votre venin dans mon manoir et prendre la poudre d'escampette sans représailles de ma part ? Peut m'importe ce que vous êtes, vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Une sorcière ? Soit. Montrez-moi vos pouvoirs : combattez Sebastian".

Liliana et Sebastian regardèrent le jeune comte, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

"- Je ne vois aucun problème dans ce compromis, fit la cantatrice.

- Si cela te convient..."

Et trois silhouettes se mirent en route vers la salle d'escrime du manoir.

Les larges rideaux tirés assombrissaient légèrement la vaste salle. Le jeune comte, assis en retrait dans un fauteuil, observait les deux silhouettes au centre de la pièce, une rapière dans leurs mains.

"- Faisons un pari, Liliana, s'exclama le majordome. Je sais que tu adores ça.

- Très bien. Le premier qui touche trois fois son adversaire peut lui demander ce qu'il veut.

- Parfait".

Et la jeune femme n'attendit pas de signal de la part de Ciel pour se jeter sur Sebastian. De la pointe de la lame effilée, elle visa son torse. Le majordome esquiva sur la gauche avant d'abaisser son arme. Liliana para le coup avec sa rapière. Le choc des deux lames produisit de petites étincelles qui éclairèrent, pendant une fraction de secondes, le visage de ces deux êtres mystérieux. Cependant, la jeune cantatrice ne put s'empêcher de légèrement grimacer. "Et un point pour moi" lui chuchota le diable de majordome. Elle le repoussa en arrière et porta sa main à son épaule gauche : une ligne rouge se dessina sur sa peau, entre le tissu sombre de sa robe. Sebastian enchaina les coups d'estoc rapides. Liliana ne put que parer avec sa rapière, en attendant une infime faille dans sa garde. Elle donna alors un grand coup horizontal au niveau de son cou, qui eut pour effet de lui couper sa cravate noire, et poursuivi en un coup en diagonale qui découpa un pan de la manche du majordome, au niveau du coude. "Egalité" fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Et le combat continua jusqu'aux environs de midi. Aucun des deux adversaires n'était essoufflé et chacun avait réussi à toucher l'autre une fois de plus. Le jeune comte avait vu ce qu'il voulait : la Sorcière semblait être de force égale au majordome.

"- Je retourne dans mon bureau, Sebastian. Arrête de t'amuser et finis vite.

- Bien, monsieur."

Ciel sortit de la salle d'escrime. "La voie est libre, maintenant" pensa la jeune femme. Elle planta la lame dans le sol et commença à murmurer des paroles dans une langues inintelligible. Sebastian paru surpris. A tel point qu'il jeta sa rapière sur le côté et se précipita sur Liliana. A tel point que, malgré la sombre aura qui entourait la Sorcière, il prit fermement ses mains et la plaqua contre une des colonnes de la salle. A tel point que, pour la faire taire, il l'embrassa. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Les lèvres chaudes et sensuelles du majordome restèrent collées aux siennes pendant un instant. Un long et silencieux instant.

"- Ne te voyant plus pendant toutes ces années, j'ai pensé que tu avais rendu l'âme, susurra Sebastian.

- Voyons, tu le sais pourtant : je l'ai déjà vendu, mon âme..."

Il posa délicatement son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

"- J'ai gagné, murmura le majordome.

- Une fois de plus, je suis ton obligée...

- Tu sais ce que je veux. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans ma chambre, cette nuit.

- D'accord..."

Sebastian tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans l'embouchure de la porte, il s'adressa à Liliana : "Si tu pouvais ranger la salle avant de partir, cela m'arrangerais bien". Et il prit la direction des cuisines. La cantatrice regarda la salle : le sol était couvert de trous, les rapières étaient brisées, et certaines colonnes étaient fissurées. "Sebastian !".


	3. Quand le Chat de la Reine est mystérieux

Chapitre 3 : Quand le Chat de la Reine est mystérieux.

Le bruit des sabots clapotaient sur le chemin de forêt qui entourait le manoir de la famille Phantomhive. A l'intérieur de la diligence tirée par 4 chevaux se trouvaient le jeune Comte Ciel de Phantomhive, son majordome Sebastian et leur invitée, la charmante Liliana Sinclaire. Tous trois se dirigeaient vers le cœur de l'Angleterre : Londres. Dans le véhicule, un silence planait.

"- Rappelez-moi, cher comte, pourquoi diable doit-on se rentre à Londres ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider à démarrer une piste concernant cette affaire, répliqua Ciel Phantomhive, sans même lui adresser un regard de son œil bleuté.

- Oh. Un haut placé de Scotland Yard je présume ? Ou alors une personne surprise ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Tu jugeras par toi-même" fit Sebastian.

Lorsque la diligence s'arrêta en plein centre de la capitale, le jeune comte s'éloigna de l'artère principale de la ville et s'engagea dans une ruelle quelque peu sordide. Le sol, non pavé, était devenu boueux à cause de la pluie de la veille. Quelques rats grouillaient d'un trou à un autre d'une bâtisse à l'abandon. Le seul bâtiment qui semblait en meilleur état que le reste de la ruelle était surplombé d'un panneau de bois branlant. Sur le panneau, une inscription : "Undertaker". Sebastian poussa la porte d'entrée, laissant passer son maître puis Liliana. Macabre. Ce fut le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la cantatrice quand elle vit la "décoration" de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la pièce sombre n'était éclairée qu'à l'aide de quelques bougies de cire. Des toiles d'araignées trônaient un peu partout sur les poutres murales. Enfin, omniprésents dans la vaste pièce, des cercueils de toute taille. Suivant le Comte Phantomhive et son majordome, la Sorcière descendit non sans hésitation l'escalier en bois. Les marches craquaient à chacun de ses pas. Arrivés en bas, Ciel appela de sa voix quelque peu enfantine et hautaine :

"- Undertaker ! Tu es là, Undertaker ?

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Viens-tu enfin essayer un de mes cercueils... ?"

Une voix comme provenant d'outre tombe résonna dans la salle vide. Soudain, un des cercueils, posés contre un mur, s'ouvrit en un long grincement. Un bruit à vous glacer le sang dans une telle atmosphère ! Un homme, aux longs cheveux grisâtre vêtu d'une tunique noire, apparut dans le cercueil.

"- Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Undertaker... Tu as entendu parler de l'affaire...

- De kidnapping et meurtres d'enfants ? Oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde en parle en ce moment.

- Tu as des infos alors ?

- Cher comte, tu sais parfaitement quel est le prix à payer, non ?" ricana Undertaker.

Ciel soupira.

"- Très bien. Sebas...

- Stop ! Qui est cette jeune femme ? fit le drôle de personnage en pointant un doigt fin vers Liliana. Elle n'a pas l'air... humaine."

La concernée esquissa un frêle sourire.

"- Effectivement, je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine. Cela pose-t-il problème ?

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Au contraire : si tu arrives à me soutirer un rire exquis, je vous donnerais toutes les infos que vous voulez ! Mais seulement vous, mademoiselle" insista Undertaker.

Le jeune comte et son majordome sortirent de la sordide morgue et attendirent devant l'entrée verrouillée. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis vingt. Puis une heure. Puis trois heures. Une telle patience était insupportable pour le comte Ciel Phantomhive. Il ouvrit la porte : elle était restée ouverte ! En bas, Liliana semblait exténuée, contrairement à Undertaker, en totale extase. Il y avait même un filet de bave qui coulait le long de sa joue.

"- Aaaaaahhh ! C'était... J'ai entrevu le paradis ! s'extasiait-il.

- Oui, oui, bon... Les infos alors ! fit la Sorcière, le feu lui montant aux joues.

- Aaaah, les informations sur ces enfants, mmm ? Et bien... C'est vraiment intéressant..."

Le croque-mort s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il passa ses doigts fins dans une mèche de ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. De sa main libre, il prit délicatement le visage de Liliana.

"Le ou les meurtriers de ces chérubins sont comme cette charmante demoiselle : pas humains."

Elle suivit l'étrange personnage du regard, sans bouger.

"- Ces pauvres enfants... Ils leur manquent une chose importante. Une chose qu'un être dénué d'humanité leur vole...

- Une âme, fit platement Sebastian.

- Quoi ?"

La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers Undertaker, qui semblait s'amuser avec un des cheveux cuivrés.

"- C'est impossible ! A part les Shinigamis et les Démons, personne ne peux voler une âme !

- Mais si ! Mais si..."

Elle comprit, détourna son regard des protagonistes présents et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Un bruit sec et métallique la fit s'arrêter en haut des marches. Le jeune comte avait fait claquer sa canne sur le sol.

"- Expliquez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

- Cher comte, réfléchissez un peu... Qui d'autre qu'un Shinigami et un Démon peut prendre une âme humaine ?

- Et bien... commença-t-il, lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la regarda de son œil bleuté à la fois si sévère et si triste, et lui adressa : Vous, une Sorcière".

Liliana acquiesça, puis sorti de la pièce. Ciel et Sebastian firent de même mais, arrivés dans la rue, il n'y avait personne.

Il régnait un calme plat dans le manoir de la famille Phantomhive ce soir-là. Le jeune maître de la maison se tenait debout dans sa chambre face à la grande fenêtre qui baignait la pièce d'une faible lueur laiteuse. L'éther couleur encre se confondait avec la terre sombre de la pénombre. De son œil bleuté, il fixait ce paysage. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, un chandelier à la main.

"- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, monsieur ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Sebastian. Je voulais te parler à propos de cette fille.

- Liliana Sinclaire ?"

A l'aide du chandelier, il alluma quelques autres bougies qui trônaient sur les meubles, puis il alla le poser sur une table.

"- Que voulez-vous savoir monsieur ?

- Tout ce que tu sais sur elle.

- Ha. Ce que vous me demandez là va à l'encontre de la Foi, monsieur".

Ciel se retourna vers le diable de majordome.

"Ma Foi, dis-moi à quoi servirait-elle dans un monde où seule la Loi du plus fort l'emporte sur l'Homme ? J'existe, et c'est tout ce qui compte. La Foi, Dieu, je les ai reniés. Je les ai reniés pour conclure ce pacte avec toi, Sebastian".

Le domestique semblait satisfait de cette réponse.

"Et bien, monsieur, prenez place, car ce que je sais de cette femme, même l'Histoire n'en relate qu'une partie..."

Au cœur de Londres, minuit sonna en haut de la Tour qui surplombait l'ensemble de la capitale. Là, deux êtres semblaient discuter. L'une des deux silhouettes était tout de rouge vêtue. Ses longs cheveux couleur sang virevoltaient au gré du vent fort qui régnait au sommet de Big Ben. Il s'appuya sur le manche d'un appareil mécanique transcendant d'une main, et de l'autre redressait ses lunettes sur son nez.

"- Ecoute, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Tu me dois bien ce service."

En face de cette silhouette se tenait une femme, que l'ombre du toit cachait à peine. Sa robe couleur pourpre se mariait à la perfection avec ses cheveux aux multiples reflets cuivrés.

"- Je le sais mais, quand même...

- Alors faisons un marché : tu me donnes les infos que je souhaite et moi..."

La femme s'approcha de la silhouette.

"Je te donne ce que tu veux. Absolument tout ce que tu veux"

La silhouette s'éloigna un peu pour réfléchir. Soudainement, elle se retourna, pointant son engin sur son interlocutrice.

"- Parfait, j'accepte ! A une seule condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu honore TA partie du contrat avant tes infos !

- Soit".

La femme releva le bas de sa robe pourpre...

Dans la vaste chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies ci et là, seule la voix suave et calme du majordome résonnait. Son jeune maître était assis sur le bord du lit, les mains croisées et la tête baissée. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui racontait son fidèle domestique. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le silence s'installa. Seul le balancement régulier d'une petite horloge se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

"Maintenant vous savez tout ce que je sais à son sujet".

Ciel resta assis, sans dire un mot, les yeux fermés.

"- Votre opinion sur cette femme aurait-elle changé, monsieur ?

- ... Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir".

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la bougie la plus proche pour la souffler, quand un bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Il ressemblait à une personne qui courrait... en talon ?

D'un coup, les deux portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent à la volée. Se tenant dans l'entrée, une personne aux longs cheveux rouges, portant des vêtements de la même couleur. Elle accourra vers le majordome, sans prêter attention à l'air outré du maître des lieux.

"- Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaan !

- Mais qu'est-ce que..."

Sebastian fit un pas sur le côté au dernier moment et laissa l'intrus embrasser le sol.

"-Grell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répliqua sèchement Ciel, essayant de garder son calme.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir, excusez-moi".

Une autre personne se tenait dans l'embouchure de la porte. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches viraient à la couleur du cuivre. Une femme aux yeux ambrés.

"- Mlle Sinclaire ? Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ?

- Pour faire avancer l'enquête, quelle question ! Mais veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, monsieur le Comte" lui répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Le jeune maître se retint de la gifler, préférant en savoir d'avantage sur la présence du Shinigami dans sa chambre. Sebastian le tenait à distance en lui posant une main sur son front.

"- Grell, s'il te plait, un peu de tenue ! soupira Liliana.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! rétorqua le concerné en passant sa main dans sa frange. Si je suis venue ici, c'est uniquement pour revoir mon Sebas-chan d'amour !

- Grell !"

Les yeux ambrés de la Sorcière posèrent sur le shinigami un regard froid et sans pitié. Il fit la moue, puis se calma.

"- Je répète ma question : pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ?

- Grell, dis-leur" dit-elle en regardant l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges.

Il soupira.

"- Il y a un an, un shinigami a été banni parce qu'il avait récupéré des âmes qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre. Cependant, il s'est enfui avant d'avoir rendu sa Faux de la Mort. Depuis, on le recherche comme on peut mais il ne laisse aucune trace. Jusqu'à récemment.

- Les enfants kidnappés et tués, murmura Ciel.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, continua le shinigami, je pense que si on a pu remonter jusqu'à lui, c'est parce qu'il récupérait les âmes de ces enfants. Après pour le kidnapping...

- Il aurait donc un complice ? émetta Sebastian.

- Ca se tient. Autre chose ? demanda avec froideur le jeune comte.

- Je pense que c'est tout...

- Bien. Sebastian, tu sais ce que tu dois en faire...

- Oui, monsieur".

Le majordome posa une main sur l'épaule de Grell, mais ce dernier se dégagea rapidement et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, répandant des morceaux de verre dans le jardin en contrebas.

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre. Les informations ayant été fructueuses, Ciel chargea le diable de majordome de rechercher le dernier endroit visité par les victimes. Avec un peu de chance, ce lieu pourrait révéler le possible complice du shinigami introuvable. Il le chargea également de préparer une chambre pour Liliana. Alors que le jeune maître était couché, le domestique guidait l'invitée vers une chambre libre. Un chandelier à la main, il lui murmura :

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais été le chercher..

- Il me devait un service, plus ou moins.

- Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de savoir quel service tu lui as rendu pour qu'il te délivre de telles informations"

A la lueur des bougies, elle lui souria d'un air malicieux et posa son index sur ses lèvres :

" Ca, c'est un secret !"


	4. Quand le Chat de la Reine se fait plaisi

Chapitre 4 : Quand le Chat de la Reine se fait plaisir.

Sebastian tourna la poignée d'une porte et ouvrit les deux battants. La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, était de taille moyenne. On pouvait tout de même distinguer un lit au bout de la pièce, ainsi qu'un sofa sur le côté, décalé du mur. Le majordome invita la jeune Liliana à entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"- Il a fallu que je lui raconte ton "histoire", Liliana.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, c'est du passé tout ça.

- Vraiment ?"

Il posa le chandelier sur une table en retrait et s'approcha d'elle. De sa main droite, il lui saisit son menton et le leva tendrement vers son visage. Il posa un tendre et délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Et tu vas aussi me dire que ça, c'est du passé ?"

Elle lui sourit et lui tourna le dos pour s'installer dans le sofa.

"- Bien sûr que non, je n'oublierais jamais ça mais, le reste...

- Alors que dirais-tu d'oublier tout cela, le passé, le présent, l'avenir... que dirais-tu de tout oublier, juste le temps d'une nuit... Avec moi."

Le majordome s'installa à côté d'elle et, de sa main, lui caressa tendrement la joue en attente d'une réponse. Elle se laissa faire et, délicatement, passa ses bras autour de son cou et blotti sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du domestique. Elle le serra contre elle, laissant couler de chaudes larmes sur ses joues.

Sebastian, caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, la décoiffa, les laissant onduler sur son dos en un reflet cuivré. Passant ses doigts dans quelques mèches, il défit son étreinte et la regarda un instant.

"Je n'en peux plus de cette vie sans fin, murmura-t-elle. Je veux..."

Il ne la laissa pas finir, ses lèvres immobilisées par celles du diable de majordome. Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il libéra sa bouche, séchant les larmes coulées de sa douce.

"- Sebastian, réponds-moi franchement...

- Oui ?

- M'as-tu aimé, réellement aimé ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?"

Liliana acquiesça. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa langue se mêla à celle de sa partenaire. Doucement. Langoureusement. Une main gantée se plaça derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et appuya. En un instant, le baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus vivace. Les doigts fins de la Sorcière glissèrent sur les épaules du majordome et, lentement, ils firent tomber la veste ébène. Puis, ces mêmes doigts délassèrent le nœud de la cravate qui tomba sur le sol sans un bruit. Et enfin, ils descendirent encore un peu plus pour s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise blanchâtre. Elle posa alors ses mains sur le torse brûlant de son aimé. Sa chaleur, sa peau, sa passion, ses baisers, son amour...

Elle sentait que son partenaire lui dégrafait le haut de sa robe dans son dos, et n'y opposa aucune résistance. Sous ce haut de robe se dévoilait une légère chemise d'albâtre, presque transparente. Sebastian stoppa son ardent baiser et fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de Liliana, la laissant doucement tomber en arrière sur les coussins du large sofa. Le souffle chaud de son amant et l'humidité de ses lèvres la fit frémir de plaisir. Elle-même, le souffle court, connaissait la suite de l'histoire. Et cette suite, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vécue...

Le majordome, d'une main, fit lentement remonter la robe de sa partenaire, en caressant ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses... Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses hanches, il cessa ses futiles baisers et la regarda. Ses yeux, couleur du thé, se plongèrent dans l'ambre écarlate de son aimée.

"- Il n'y a eu et il n'y aura que toi dans mon cœur, Liliana, lui murmura-t-il.

- ... Pfff".

Repoussant le domestique, et se leva et se recoiffa. Surpris, il se contenta de la regarder faire sans bouger.

"- Tous les mêmes... Hommes ou Démons, quelle est la différence ? Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est le plaisir charnel, rien de plus !

- Je ne comprends pas... Je suis sincère lorsque je te dis ça" répliqua Sebastian d'un air à la fois triste et incompris.

Liliana soupira, le dos tourné.

"Je veux bien te croire, mais le problème avec toi, c'est "est-ce que tu es sincère ?". Et ça, je ne l'ai jamais su..."

Deux puissantes mains la prirent par la taille. Il lui chuchota, dans le creux de son oreille :

"Autant mon corps peut appartenir à toutes les femmes qui le veulent, mon cœur, lui, n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seule, Liliana. Sans toi dans ma longue vie, je n'aurais été qu'une coquille vide. Un diable parmi tant d'autres, une bête ne pensant qu'à manger et coucher à droite et à gauche. Toi, tu combles mon cœur et mon corps. Je me sens Humain à tes côtés. Et ça, peut importe le nombre d'âmes humaines que je prends, jamais je n'aurais cette sensation ailleurs que dans tes bras. Tu combles chaque vide en moi, et aucune femme qu'elles quelle soient n'y parviendront mieux que tes baisers. Que tes caresses. Que ta peau..."

Et tandis qu'il énumérait chaque parcelle du corps de son amour transi, ses douces lèvres caressait le cou, les épaules, les omoplates que de sa main gauche il se plaisait à dévêtir. Au contraire, sa main droite remontait lentement sur le chemisier léger, le déboutonnant un peu plus chaque fois. Ses baisers embrassant la peau de son aimée, il en arriva à se trouver face à son visage. A moitié dévêtue, elle se laissa tomber sous la passion de son amant qui l'enlaçait et la faisait s'étendre parmi les draps immaculés du large lit.

La Luxure et la Passion eut raison de ces deux êtres, le temps d'une nuit...

Les douces lueurs du Soleil chauffaient quelque peu la peau découverte des hanches de Liliana. Un drapé de soie couvrait à peine ses courbes délicates. Les formes envoutantes de son buste de femme étaient en contact avec le matelas. Ses cheveux cuivrés glissaient le long de son dos. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés chaussures, vestes et autres vêtements, aussi bien femme que homme. En effet, à ses côtés, gisait son amant d'une nuit. Allongé sur le côté, il appuyait sa tête contre l'oreiller compressé et, délicatement, il caressait les doigts de son aimée. Son buste se levait et s'abaissait de façon régulière. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire, puis sorti du lit. Il prit ses vêtements étalés par terre, les rangea dans un coin et alla chercher un autre costume. Mine de rien, il était quelque peu en retard dans son rôle de majordome et, une fois la cravate renouée autour de son cou, il ne cessait de regarder sa montre à gousset. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre et parti, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la séduisante créature de son cœur.

"- Alors Sebastian ? Tu as fini les recherches que je t'avais demandé, adressa le jeune Ciel à son majordome pendant que ce dernier nouait la chemise du jeune garçon.

- Il me reste quelques petits détails à régler, mais tout sera prêt pour le début de l'après- midi, monsieur.

- Bien".

Il mentait. Il n'avait absolument rien fait, et il ne regrettait en rien de ne pas avoir passé une nuit blanche à respecter l'ordre de son maître... Mais alors, il lui avait désobéi ? Non, il avait juste oublié de le faire, rien de plus. Sans doute un mauvais tour de son côté "Humain" ?

"- Tu es pensif ce matin, Sebastian...

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, fit rapidement le domestique. Je repensais à hier, ce que je vous ai dit...

- Concernant Mlle Sinclaire ?

- Oui. Pourriez-vous garder le secret ?"

Cette question étonna quelque peu le jeune comte. Sebastian, son fidèle majordome qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, lui fait une requête ? Encore, cela le concernerais, il comprendrai. Mais là, son Diable de majordome s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que son maître !

"- Et bien, oui je crois...

- Merci monsieur" soupira-t-il.

La matinée se déroula sans peine. Liliana passait son temps dans la chambre et n'était sorti que pour prendre son petit déjeuner et son déjeuner. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait ni n'osait la déranger. Dans l'après-midi, May Linn frappa hasardeusement à sa porte.

"- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ?

- Monsieur le Comte souhaiterai vous parler...

- Très bien, j'arrive".

La bonne attendit quelques instants dans le couloir que l'invitée sorte de la pièce, puis la guida vers le bureau de son jeune maître. Il mettait son manteau et son haut-de-forme lorsque la Sorcière entra dans la salle.

"- Nous allons nous rendre à Londres, fit-il. D'après les informations récupérées par Sebastian, toutes les victimes ont été voir une pièce de théâtre pour enfant la veille de leur disparition. Par chance, le réalisateur de la pièce produit également un opéra.

- Je dois en conclure qu'il est votre suspect n°1 ? conclua la jeune femme

- Davis Johnson, 35 ans. Il est apparu comme par enchantement dans les registres londoniens il y a un an, juste avant la première de sa pièce "Mourir par Amour". Pas de famille, pas d'amis. Il semble pourtant avoir un certain penchant pour les enfants : plusieurs plaintes lui ont été adressées pour voyeurisme. D'après les familles ayant portés plaintes, il espionnait les enfants dans leurs chambres. Il paraît être le suspect idéal dans cette affaire" récita Sebastian.

Liliana n'eut guère le choix : elle emboita le pas rapide du jeune comte et entra dans la diligence qui allait les mener à la capitale.

Le théâtre se situait dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Haut et impressionnant bâtiment blanchâtre, sa notoriété et ses spectacles ont fait de lui l'un des plus grands divertissements de l'époque Victorienne. Après avoir pénétré dans le Hall d'entré vide du monument, Sebastian poussa les deux portes de la Grande Salle du théâtre : immense ! C'était le seul mot qui pouvait venir à l'esprit de la Sorcière à cet instant. La salle formait un arc de cercle dont les sièges et les balcons entouraient de toute part. La scène, planches de bois grinçantes, était large et encadrés par des rideaux rouges. D'ailleurs, plusieurs femmes y étaient présentes, et toutes affichaient un air désemparé. Sans doute à cause de l'homme qui leur hurlait dessus... ?

"- Non mais écoutez-moi ça ! Et ça se dit "chanteuse" ! Mais quel ramassis de...

- Excusez-moi ?"

La voix enfantine de Ciel avait arrêté net la furie de l'homme. Ce dernier, en le voyant approcher, ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était abasourdi. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux et yeux bruns, habillé comme il se doit. Rien de particulier à priori. Sur quelques sièges du premier rang étaient éparpillés des scripts, partitions et diverses notes du réalisateur.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-il d'une voix tout à fait calme, voire trop calme.

- Je suis... Un de vos fans !" répondit Ciel.

En effet, durant le trajet, il avait été convenu que le jeune maître de la famille Phantomhive se ferait passer pour un fan, et que Sebastian et Liliana seraient ses parents. Quoi de plus logique !

"- Lorsqu'on l'a emmené voir la dernière représentation de votre pièce pour enfant, il était tout excité ! joua la femme aux yeux ambrés.

- il tenait absolument à vous voir en personne, enchaina le majordome.

- Oh, et bien... Je suis vraiment flatté ! Si vous permettez, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. Je dois finir d'écouter ces casseroles..."

Vexées, les jeunes femmes concernées s'outraient et commençaient à quitter la scène, quand un chant doux et fort résonna dernière le jeune comte et son domestique. Le réalisateur se tourna vers eux.

"- Madame, vous...

- "Ave Maria" est un très beau chant, vous avez bien choisi, coupa Liliana en regardant une partition de chant. Est-ce que vous me permettrez de...

- Allez-y ! Allez-y ! s'empressa-t-il.

- Y a-t-il un violon que je pourrais utiliser ?" intervint Sebastian.

Cette question surpris quelque peu le réalisateur, mais lui en tendit un. Il en profita pour proposer à Ciel un siège. Les lumières s'éteignirent et seule la scène resta éclairée. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue leur objectif : prendre leur suspect, Davis Johnson le réalisateur, en flagrant délit. Mais avant tout pour le majordome, son but était se surveiller son jeune maître pour le protéger au moment venu. Et pourtant, il se tenait là, un violon à la main en train d'accompagner la voix harmonieuse de Liliana. Derrière eux, les candidates au rôle de l'opéra, qui avaient déjà chanté ces paroles à maintes reprises, faisaient les chœurs lors du refrain.

Sebastian était tiraillé entre deux êtres chers : Liliana, cette merveilleuse voix qui le transportait, qui l'émouvait, qui le rendait si humain, lui, le Diable de majordome ; son jeune maitre, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, dont l'aspect si fragile et innocent contrastait avec la froideur et la maturité de sa personnalité. Oui, sa froideur, mais surtout ses désirs, voire un désir : la vengeance. Cette douce vengeance qui rend l'être humain si complexe, si séduisant, si sensuel...

Lorsque la musique de termina et que les lumières se rallumèrent, le cœur du majordome se mit à battre rapidement : Ciel avait disparu, et leur suspect avec lui...


	5. Quand le Chat de la Reine se bat

Chapitre 5 : Quand le Chat de la Reine se bat.

Mais où étaient-ils partis ? Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une ou deux minutes pendant que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, alors ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Sebastian se dirigea vers la sortie de la scène, mais une pression sur son bras l'en empêcha : c'était une des candidate pour le rôle dans l'opéra. Elle lui parlait, mais le majordome n'entendait plus rien. Seuls les battements rapides de son cœur lui vrillaient les tympans. Il tentait de se libérer de son emprise, mais la bougresse s'accrochait bien. Il s'en étonna : depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Liliana, qu'il avait laissé de côté un instant sa personnalité démoniaque, il était devenu faible. Faible au point que même une simple femme humaine pouvait le retenir d'aller sauver le trésor de son âme. La Sorcière avait perçu cette pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard de son amant, et était intervenue pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme.

Sebastian ne la remercia ni ne lui adressa un regard. Dans son esprit, une seule question occupait tout l'espace : où est mon maître ? Il trottait à droite à gauche, ouvrant brutalement la porte de chaque loge qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il ne balaya la pièce que durant une fraction de secondes et repartait tout aussitôt. Derrière lui, il percevait faiblement le choc des talons de Liliana sur le sol, et la belle voix semblait crier son nom. Mais quoi qu'elle dise, rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver et de protéger son maître à tout prix.

Il ne restait plus qu'une porte à ouvrir : celle menant au toit du théâtre. A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'il se précipita sur un objet familier : le haut-de-forme de Ciel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le ramassa, le dépoussiéra et le serra un peu dans ses mains qu'il retrouva son ouïe.

"- Sebastian ! Enfin tu t'arrêtes un peu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de courir comme ça ?

- Monsieur a disparu, et notre suspect aussi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange par hasard ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Sebastian..."

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Lui, qui gardait d'habitude son sang-froid en toute circonstance, venait d'élever la voix contre celle qu'il portait dans son cœur. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard froid et, croisant les bras, se mit légèrement de profil.

"- C'est bon, j'ai compris... Je ne suis qu'un fardeau à tes yeux, juste bonne à satisfaire tes besoins...

- Liliana, fit-il avec un regard suppliant. Ecoute-moi un instant : je suis lié à mon maître, je dois le protéger coûte que coûte, c'est mon devoir...

- Si ce n'était que ton devoir, je comprendrai. Mais j'ai l'impression que ton jeune maître prend une place chez toi que même moi je ne peux y accéder, quoi que je fasse".

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

"- Alors allons le sauver ensemble, d'accord ?

-... Oui".

Sa réaction surprit le majordome. Elle cédait son aimé à une autre personne ? Ca cachait quelque chose... Il secoua la tête pour lui retirer cette idée alors qu'il montait les marches quatre par quatre, Liliana à un mètre devant lui environ. A son goût, les évènements dus à son apparition récente s'enchaînaient trop vite. Et il savait, du plus profond de son être, qu'une des deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux sortira de sa vie ce soir-là. Un pressentiment ? Ou juste la punition d'avoir failli à son contrat ?

La dernière porte menant à l'extérieur était entrebâillée, bloquée par un objet métallique : le pistolet du jeune comte. La cantatrice poussa la porte dans un grincement désagréable et déboula sur le toit humide. Sebastian ramassa également l'arme de son maître avant de la rejoindre.

A une dizaine de mètres se trouvait ligoté et à genou sur le sol Ciel Phantomhive. A côté de lui se tenait le suspect, Davis Johnson. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux amants. Le réalisateur regardait d'un air fasciné le jeune garçon. Fasciné, mais peu innocente. Accroupi tout près de lui, il lui caressa sa joue enfantine d'un doigt disgracieux. C'en était trop pour le Diable de majordome, qui se précipita sur lui.

"- Sebastian ! Arrête ! lui cria Liliana, en vain.

- Arrête-toi Sebastian !" ordonna le jeune comte.

Le majordome tenait le kidnappeur par le col et s'apprêtait à le frapper. Il se stoppa net. Il esquissa une moue et balança le suspect deux mètres plus loin sur le côté. La Sorcière commençait à défaire les liens du jeune garçon.

"- Vous n'avez rien monsieur ? fit le domestique avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Hi hi hi..."

Allongé sur le dos, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa joue, Davis Johnson riait. Il se redressa nonchalamment et éclata d'un rire sonore.

"- Il est devenu fou ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Cette situation est tellement drôle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ma proie, ma si belle proie, était à ma portée, et voila que deux bêtes sauvages viennent me la voler ! Oh non, jamais je ne les laisserais faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je me battrais pour sauver cette âme pleine d'une amertume innocence...

- Il est complètement instable psychologiquement, éclaircit Ciel en se relevant. C'est son goût pour les "enfants" qui l'a poussé à devenir ainsi... Affligeant.

- Mais malgré tout ce que vous pensez, je suis resté un Shinigami, même étant devenu mortel, lança-t-il. Et je peux encore me servir de ceci..."

Plongeant sa man dans sa veste, il en sorti une espèce de hachette qui, une fois mise en garde, vit son manche s'allonger et sa lame s'élargir.

"Venez mes chers bêtes sauvages ! Goûtez au doux plaisir de la chair tranchée et regardez-moi voler l'âme de ma proie !"

Le détraqué s'élança sur Sebastian, qui bloqua l'arme avec l'argenterie du manoir. "Occupe-toi du jeune maître !" cria le majordome à son aimée avant de repousser le Shinigami. Elle s'exécuta et éloigna Ciel vers la porte du toit, laissant le domestique se battre seul. Elle ne le quittait pas un instant des yeux, son amant. Et ça, le maître de la famille Phantomhive le vit de suite.

"- Votre amour est à sens unique, vous savez ?

- ... Oui, je le sais, admetta-t-elle. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, notre cœur ne décide pas qui aimer et qui haïr.

- Vous me haïssez ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- C'est parce que je lui ressemble ?"

Liliana esquissa un sourire.

"- Sebastian m'avait prévenu qu'il vous avait parlé de mon histoire... Mais je ne m'attendais pas qu'il vous raconte tout... N'y voyez pas d'attaque personnelle, cher comte.

- Je comprends parfaitement la raison de votre haine".

Elle soupira profondément.

"- Alors vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous ôte la vie ?

- Que... ?"

Elle effectua deux gestes rapides au niveau du cou de Ciel, qui resta sans bouger.

"- Vous savez cher comte, l'avantage de ne pas ressentir les effets du temps peut être une chose bien utile. Pour ma part, j'en ai profité pour acquérir de nombreuses connaissances, dont l'étude du corps humain.

- Comment...

- Comment j'ai fait pour vous immobiliser ? continua-t-elle. Connaissez-vous les "points de chakra" ? Il s'agit de zones précises du corps où est concentrée l'énergie spirituelle d'un individu. En effectuant une certaine pression sur ces points, je peux vous immobiliser, vous faire souffrir de la pire façon qu'il soit, ou encore de vous tuer tout en douceur..."

Derrière eux, Sebastian venait de planter un couteau dans la gorge du shinigami déchu, et un autre près de son cœur. La mort aura bientôt raison de lui. Il se retourna et vit alors Liliana se rapprocher étrangement de son jeune maître. Instinctivement, il se précipita vers eux et bouscula violemment la jeune femme, qui effectua une pirouette pour ne pas tomber au sol.

"- Dis-moi Sebastian, que dirais-tu si j'essayais de prendre ma revanche sur le combat de la dernière fois ? dit-elle d'un ton amusée. Mais cette fois, c'est un duel à mort.

- Très bien".

Le majordome rajusta ses gants d'ivoire avant de se lancer dans ce combat sans merci entre ces deux amants.

Le domestique au costume noir tournait autour de son adversaire, lançant par moment les couteaux d'argents qu'il cachait dans ses manches. La Sorcière les évita rapidement et fondit sur lui en un instant. Un combat au corps à corps s'ensuivit. A chaque coup que Liliana donnait, Sebastian bloquait ; et inversement, quand le Diable de majordome l'attaquait, elle se défendait. Les deux ennemis étaient de même force, et leurs mouvements fluides et complémentaires ressemblaient à une danse légèrement acrobatique.

Par un moment de faiblesse de la cantatrice, son adversaire en profita pour lui assainir un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, la propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se releva en prononçant une sorte d'incantation dans une langue inconnue. Le ciel s'assombrit alors et un grondement se fit entendre. Sebastian se mit à courir en zigzaguant : la foudre tombait là où il se trouvait en l'espace d'une seconde. En un sprint final, il se jeta sur la Wicca et la foudre les frappa tous les deux.

Des deux corps fumants l'un au dessus de l'autre, ce fut le fidèle majordome qui se releva, légèrement sonné. Sa veste en queue-de-pie était brûlée à plusieurs endroits. Quant à Liliana, elle ne bougeait plus, allongée sur le côté. Il lui prit son pouls : elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore. Le domestique enleva sa veste et couvrit la jeune femme avec avant d'aller retrouver son maître. Toujours debout, comme paralysé, il n'avait pu qu'observer la scène. Il exerça deux petites pressions avec sa main droite sur son épaule pour débloquer le jeune comte.

"- Rentrons monsieur. Il sera bientôt l'heure de dîner.

- Tu vas la laisser ici ?"

Sebastian regarda le corps inerte de sa maîtresse.

"- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, je ne l'ai pas tuée.

- Et si je t'en donne l'ordre ? répliqua Ciel.

- Il aurait été préférable, Sebastian !"

La jeune femme s'était assise, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ce gosse prend une part importante dans ton cœur Sebastian ! Même si tu es lié à lui par un contrat, pourquoi je ne représente rien à tes yeux ? Je t'ai tout donné, alors pourquoi ?

- Liliana...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime ?"

Un geste vif rendit sa joue gauche brûlante. Le jeune comte se tenait devant elle, il la regardait de haut.

"- Mais...

- Crois-tu vraiment que Sebastian te doit quelque chose en retour de tes sentiments ? Tu es pitoyable. Tu as beau être une Sorcière, comme il te plait de le dire, mais tu n'en es pas moins humaine, comme nous autre sur cette Terre. Et ta faiblesse, car tu en as une, est cet amour maladif que tu voue comme un culte à un être dénué de Foi. Ce n'est pas parce que du sang démoniaque coule dans tes veines que tu peux te prendre pour le Messie et changer les Hommes. Sebastian, jamais tu ne pourras le changer. Il est lié à moi par mon sacrifice et restera à mes côtés envers et contre tout. Tu l'aimes ? Je te plains, car cet amour est à sens unique, et il le restera tant que je serai son maître. Tu comprends maintenant ? Même le Diable peut se soumettre face à l'Homme, et ce n'est pas une simple femme, même avec tout l'Amour possible, qui changera quoi que ce soit".

Son œil bleuté était froid et distant. Liliana resta silencieuse, comme assommée par les paroles du jeune garçon. Ce dernier tourna les talons vers la sortie du toit. Et la scène que vit Sebastian lui sembla s'écouler lentement.

Le shinigami déchu, n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures mortelles. Regroupant ses dernières forces, il s'élança vers le jeune comte, sa Faux de la Mort levée au-dessus de sa tête. La victime se retourna vers son assaillant. Les jambes du majordome se mouvèrent en un instant, mais déjà la lame s'abaissait sur le frêle corps. Une giclée de sang éclaboussa son visage, mais ce sang n'était pas celui de la proie auquel il s'attendait.

"Liliana !"

Les bras ouverts protégeant Ciel Phantomhive, la hache profondément plantée dans son buste féminin, elle souria tendrement en tombant en arrière dans les bras de la personne qu'elle haïssait. Sebastian, un couteau d'argent dans la main, trancha net la tête du shinigami.

"- Vous... n'avez rien... ?

- Non... Liliana, merci..."

Elle continuait de lui sourire tendrement quand sa lanterne cinématique s'enclencha.


	6. Quand le Chat de la Reine se souvient du

**Chapitre 6 :** Quand le Chat de la Reine se souvient du passé.

_Cela remonte à tellement longtemps, mon enfance... Et pourtant, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. A cause de lui, et de ce qu'il m'a fait..._

Des flammes immenses léchaient des bâtisses noircies. Le sol boueux empestait le sang et la mort à plein nez. Des gens se bousculaient, hurlaient en tentant de sauver leur peau. Au milieu de ce désastre se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux d'un vert profond. Immobile face au carnage, elle semblait admirer le spectacle. Les silhouettes des victimes agonisantes ressemblaient à des ombres chinoises dans ce lugubre tableau.

"- Maman... Papa...

- Ils ne sont plus là, ma mignonne !"

Un homme corpulent et au visage grossier avait saisit les bras de la jeune fille par derrière. En la maintenant serrée contre son corps dégoulinant de sang et de sueur, il lui caressa la joue d'un doigt épais.

"- Hé, hé, hé... Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une telle prise de guerre dans un village paumé comme celui-ci ! Allez viens par là, ma belle... Viens me voir...

- Lâchez-moi !"

L'immonde brigand avait commencé à relever le bas de la robe de la jeune fille, qui se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. Contrarié, il la frappa au visage et la tira par les cheveux dans une des rares bâtisses épargnées par l'incendie. Là, il ferma la porte et jeta la pauvre fille sanglotante sur ce qui restait du matelas d'un lit détruit. Il passa la nuit à lui soutirer par la force sa chasteté juvénile.

_Les Hommes sont des êtres immondes. Mais il existe des êtres encore plus abjectes, des vautours scrutant la moindre faille des Mortels pour acquérir leurs âmes envers et contre tout... Ces êtres, ce sont les Démons._

Seule dans la lueur du petit matin, restée immobile sous le choc de la nuit passée, elle pleurait. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang coulé la veille, le sang des coups et le sang de son hymen impur. Les lambeaux de ses vêtements découvraient fortement ses jambes nues. Et c'est sur ces mêmes jambes qu'elle perçu une douce chaleur.

"Quel spectacle. On dirait une magnifique colombe laissée agonisante par un loup. Charmant !"

Une voix suave émergea de l'ombre. La jeune fille tenta lentement de se redresser sur ses coudes douloureux pour voir son interlocuteur.

_Ses yeux... Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Si tendres, si charmeurs... et si traîtres..._

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année était allongé à ses côté. Ses longs doigts fins glissaient le long de sa jambe droite. Il se plaisait à les faire remonter lentement sur le corps inactif de la jeune demoiselle, de ses chevilles à ses hanches, jusqu'à parvenir à son triste visage. Il la prit par le menton et tourna sa tête de gauche à droite.

" Il ne t'a pas ménagé, dis donc..."

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Un regard plein d'angoisse et de terreur, mais aussi plein détermination et de défi.

" Et bien ! Mais quel regard ! fit le jeune homme, amusé. Tu as peur de moi ? Oh non, tu as plutôt peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, pas vrai ? Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal... Du moins, pas pour l'instant."

Il posta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

"Ce que je te propose, c'est de te venger de celui qui t'a fait subir toute cette souffrance, si lourde, si inutile, si honteuse... Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : renie ta Foi et ton Dieu, conclus un pacte avec moi et venges-toi. Venges-toi de tout et de tout le monde. Fais de moi de Epée de Damoclès et libère-toi de cette douleur, de cette tristesse."

Pour seule réponse, la demoiselle lui cracha au visage et se tourna sur le côté pour fuir ses beaux yeux bleutés. Il essuya péniblement la salive du revers de sa main et s'allongea près d'elle, une main caressant son épaule droite.

"Ce que tu as subi en une nuit est bien pire que l'Enfer, crois-moi... Et rester là à te morfondre et sangloter n'arrangera en rien ta situation. Les seuls choix qui s'offrent à toi sont soit de partir le plus loin possible et refaire ta vie en tentant d'oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer... Soit tu choisis de me donner ton cœur en échange de mes services. Alors tu pourras prendre ta revanche sur ceux qui t'on fait subir tout cela... Je ne te force en rien, bien sûr. Mais je tiens à ce que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement."

Il posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue et se détourna d'elle.

_Ses mots et ses yeux m'avaient tellement réconfortés à cet instant, que pour rien au monde je n'aurais pensé que le véritable Enfer n'allait commencer que bien plus tard._

_Je me demande quelle vie j'aurais pu mener si je n'avais pas fait ce choix, ce jour-là..._

"Ne me laissez pas, murmura douloureusement la jeune fille. Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plaît..."

Le jeune homme se retourna, et ses yeux saphir croisèrent le regard fébrile de la pauvre fille. Il lui adressa un sourire et vint se rallonger à ses côtés. Elle sentait sur sa peau qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la personne qui t'aidera à accomplir le moindre de tes désirs.

- Un simple humain ne peut pas faire ça...

- Je ne suis pas un simple humain : je suis ton démoniaque d'obligé désormais."

Il caressa sa joue en lui souriant tendrement.

_Cet être de la nuit, il m'a demandé de lui donner un nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à cet instant, j'ai prononcé le nom de l'homme que j'aimais. Et ainsi fut-il nommé que déjà la simple évocation de son appellation me hantait l'esprit. Ce nom ? C'était..._

"- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, je ne dors jamais."

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie du petit village. La jeune fille était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'un jeune homme, tout aussi séduisant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village à peine peuplé. Les habitants leur avaient indiqué une sorte de grange abandonnée pour loger la nuit.

"- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

- C'est que, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Enfin je... Il est mort.

- La patience n'est pas ton fort pas vrai ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Deux ans... il m'a fallu deux ans pour avoir ma revanche...

- Et oui, deux merveilleuses années...

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

Il nia de la tête. Accoudé près de la jeune femme, il regardait son doux visage illuminé par un rayon de Lune. Elle était si belle...

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu te souviens des conditions de notre contrat ?

- Oui : je te donnerais mon âme en échange de tes services afin d'accomplir ma vengeance.

- Ta vengeance a aboutie, et je... Je dois te prendre ton âme...

- Je me suis faite à cette raison, tu sais ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne regrette pas mon choix.

- C'est pas ça!"

Il se redressa et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"- Je ne veux pas te prendre ton âme.

- Quoi ?"

La question surprit la jeune femme, qui l'observa avec inquiétude.

"- Mais, ce n'est pas contre le contrat ? Normalement tu...

- Je le sais ! Et j'en connais les conséquences...

- Les conséquences ?"

Le Démon se leva et posa sa main droite au niveau de son cœur.

" Si je romps le contrat, je ne mérite plus de vivre éternellement, tu comprends ?"

Ses ongles pénétrèrent profondément la chair et un liquide rougeâtre commençait à dégouliner lentement sur ses vêtements.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux que tu vives pleinement ta jeunesse... Mon amour."

Sa main transperça son buste, écrasant l'organe vital dans son poing. Du sang sortait à grand jet de son torse masculin, et sa bouche s'était teintée d'un voile vermeil. Il tomba sur le sol poussiéreux en affichant un petit sourire. La jeune femme se précipita sur lui et reposa la tête du mourant sur ses genoux.

"- J'ai passé deux... merveilleuses années... avec toi...

- Ne parle pas, je t'en prie !

- Mon amour... Accorde-moi une dernière... faveur...

- Oui ?

- Laisse-moi... t'embrasser..."

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Un simple baiser, et voila le piège qui se referme sur moi...

Une sensation étrange parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose, tout près de son cœur. Cette sensation si douloureuse la fit s'écarter du mourant. Elle se tortillait sur le sol, les mains sur sa poitrine comme pour retenir cette chose dont la souffrance tentait de s'emparer.

"Ne résiste pas... Laisse faire cette douleur... Ainsi tu deviendras la moitié de ce que je suis... Car mon sang... coule en toi..."

_Ainsi fut les dernières paroles du cet être de la nuit, après m'avoir rendu moitié humaine, moitié démoniaque. Cette malédiction, j'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de la lever... En vain. _

_J'ai alors vécu comme tous les autres humains, accaparant alors toutes les connaissances possible. Cette recherche du savoir m'a poussée dans de lointaines contrées où certains m'élevèrent au rang de Reine et de Déesse tant ils craignaient mon pouvoir. _

_Oui, les Humains ont peur de ce qui est différent et de ce qui les surpassent. Je n'échappais pas à la règle. J'ai hérité de nombreuses appellations, mais il y en a un que je n'oublierai pas, car c'est à cette époque que je l'ai rencontré, lui..._

"- Mon Roi ! La Reine du Sud est arrivée !

- Soit. Faites-là entrer."

Une jeune femme pénétra dans la grande salle du trône, suivie par une multitude de serviteurs. Le teint halé rehaussé par une tenue d'ivoire, des yeux ambrés, une chevelure cuivrée tombant au bas des reins et une démarche droite et sûre d'elle, la Reine de Saba respirait la beauté et la sagesse. Elle salua son hôte avec toute la politesse d'usage.

"Grand Roi Salomon, je te remercie de m'offrir ton hospitalité en cette visite de ton royaume. Prends ces humbles présents en gage de ma gratitude."

Parmi ses suivants, plus de la moitié déversèrent bijoux, pierres précieuses et autres trésors au pied du sage Roi. Ce dernier descendit du Trône, et releva la tête de la Reine de Midi pour mieux apprécier son élégance naturelle.

"- Que diriez-vous d'une visite de mon palais en m'ayant pour guide ?

- C'est un honneur, roi d'Israël."

La Reine de Saba prit la main que son hôte lui tendit et arpenta de nombreux lieux toute la journée durant. Le soir arrivé, elle se retourna vers ses appartements que le Roi lui avait assignés. Défaisant sa coiffure et se massant la nuque, elle fut interrompue par un des serviteurs du roi qui frappait à la porte. Elle le pria d'entrer.

"- Belle Reine de Saba, votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre pitié. Mon Roi vous apprécie grandement et espère vous avoir pour épouse. Cependant je crains que vous ne soyez recommandable à sa vie...

- Quel affront !"

Se tournant vers la voix mielleuse et séduisante du serviteur, elle croisa ses yeux couleurs du thé.

"- Quel est ton nom, effronté, que je te punisse de mes mains ?

- Mon nom et mon existence importe peu, chère Reine. Je suis seulement intrigué par votre être.

- Mon être ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?"

Il se rapprocha de la Reine.

"- Vous le savez parfaitement, non ? Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait un Humain au sang démoniaque.

- Mais qui êtes-vous...?

- Le même sang coule dans nos veines. Tous deux avons renié le Dieu unique il y a bien longtemps, perdant ainsi notre Salut. Tu es comme une part de moi, et je suis une part de toi. Tu as juré allégeance au Roi des Démon plusieurs siècles passés, me voici devant toi. Makéda, seule femme liant l'Homme aux Démons par le corps, tu es mon ombre, à moi qui lie les Démons aux Hommes par la parole."

_Sebastian, tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? Moi, ton ombre, ton double, nous nous sommes liés par le corps et les mots. L'Histoire n'en fait jamais mention, et il vaut mieux, pas vrai ?_

_Depuis cette nuit, nous nous sommes souvent croisés à travers le temps. Oui, le temps qui semble s'écouler si lentement quand je ne t'avais pas dans mes bras... J'étais prête à tout pour te revoir, même à prêter serment à l'Angleterre et sa Reine..._

_Si seulement je n'avais pas gardé cette partie humaine, je ne serai pas là, en ce moment, à vivre mes derniers instants..._


	7. Quand le Chat de la Reine meurt

**Epilogue :** Quand le Chat de la Reine meurt.

La lanterne cinématique se termina sur ces mots. La respiration de Liliana se faisait de plus en plus lente. Le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure, et souillait les vêtements de Ciel. Sebastian s'était penché à côté d'elle et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

"- C'est ironique n'est-ce pas... ?

- Tais-toi, tu te fatigues pour rien, lui dit-il.

- Mourir ainsi..."

Elle toussa. Une gerbe de sang sortit de sa bouche pour s'étaler sur sa robe.

"- Comte Ciel... S'il vous plait, prenez soin de lui... Comme il prend soin de vous...

- D'accord.

- C'est... vraiment... ironique..."

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à ce monde, et sombrit dans un sommeil éternel. Ciel resta avec le corps inerte dans ses bras.

Deux jours plus tard, une grande fête eut lieu. Une fête lugubre et la dernière de la vie d'un Humain : son enterrement. Dans l'Eglise, il n'y avait que trois personnes vêtues de sombre. Assises près d'un cercueil fermé, ils discutaient à voix basses.

"- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Undertaker ?

- Je vous disais que le corps a disparu, et que c'est pour cette raison que le cercueil est vide."

Ciel, surprit par cette nouvelle, lui demanda plus d'explication.

"- On a bien amené son corps chez moi, mais lorsque j'ai voulu m'occuper d'elle, elle n'était plus là.

- Cela ne nous explique pas comment son corps a bien pu disparaitre...

- Et bien, il faut croire que les morts peuvent bouger alors !" fit le croque-mort d'un air amusé.

Sebastian était resté silencieux, même lorsque le cercueil vide fut recouvert de terre. Son jeune maitre lui accorda quelques instants pour se recueillir, et partit quelques mètres plus loin discuter avec Undertaker. Le majordome caressa les mots gravés sur la stèle, puis resta accroupi près de la tombe.

" Tu sais, chacune de nos rencontres sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, toi mon ombre, mon double. Et ce, peu importe le maître que je dois servir. Mais mon devoir passe avant mes sentiments, et je t'ai perdue... Ta mort ne sera pas vaine, Lilia... Non, tu ne t'appelles pas ainsi, pas vrai ? Ha ! C'est amusant : je ne connais même pas ton prénom, moi qui prétends "t'aimer"... Tu m'as fait comprendre une chose : un démon peut aimer. Mais pour qu'il réussisse, il doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Désormais, je me vouerais corps et âme à mon jeune maître, qu'importent les conséquences. Merci..."

Il déposa un bouquet d'œillets sur le monticule de terre fraîchement retourné, se leva et rejoigna son maître sans adresser un dernier regard à la tombe. La diligence partit de la Maison des Morts dans un claquement de sabot.

Undertaker retourna dans son antre, quelques rues plus loin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement, et les ombres s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure. Là, près de la porte se tenait une personne. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, se tortillant les doigts, elle l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de sa présence, elle leva la tête.

"Ca y est, tout est fini" lui adressa Undertaker.

L'inconnu soupira, se rapprocha du croque-mort et lui prit la main.

"- Du fond du cœur, merci. Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais pu...

- Bah ! Si vous voulez me remercier, vous n'aurez qu'à me faire rire, comme la dernière fois.

- Hi, hi !"

Le petit rire était très féminin.

"- Mais quand même, c'est assez étrange, fit Undertaker, qu'après être morte, vous voilà debout devant moi !

- Et oui, c'est un vrai mystère... Mais au moins, je ne suis plus à moitié démon. Peut-être qu'en me sacrifiant ainsi, la malédiction a été levée ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais maintenant, je peux réellement vivre ma vie, et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus désormais."

La femme salua une dernière fois l'homme aux longs cheveux grisâtre avant qu'il n'entre dans sa bâtisse. Remontant les rues, elle s'arrêta devant la tombe décorée d'un bouquet d'œillets. Elle le ramassa et respira son doux parfum.

Une bourrasque lui enleva son chapeau, dévoilant de longs et brillants cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Une fois récupéré, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude fixèrent la pierre tombale.

"Adieu, Sebastian..."

Elle tourna les talons et disparu parmi la populace londonienne.


End file.
